particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Utembo
Utembo, officially known as the Kingdom of Utembo (Kitembo: Ufalme wa Utembo) is a nation located on the southern part of the continent of Dovani, bordering the State of Statrica to the North, the Republic of Talmoria to the North-West, the Grand Duchy of Talmorschland and the Hanzen Republic to the West, ant the State of Medina to the South. Utembo gained her independence in 3355, following the Southern Hemisphere War. History Pre-colonial (-2475) Little is known of Utembo's pre-modern history. It is known that the territory was inhabited by settled tribes along the coast, possibly related to the Asli of Talmoria. These tribes are known to have traded with the Asli Sultanate, with the Empire of Gao-Soto, and with the Beyis Republics in Indrala during the Middle Ages. With this trade came foreign influences, and the Zenshō variety of Daenism was introduced around the 12th century. Around 1436, the territory was, for the first time, unified under High King Ikembe, who officially adopted Zenshō as a religion for his kingdom, and became a tributary of the Empire of Gao-Soto. The Kingdom of Utembo lasted until 1995, when it collapsed due to civil warfare, and the loss of authority of the High King. Lourennian colonialism (2475-2920) The numerous small kingdoms, principalities, and tribes of Utembo were forcefully brought under the control of Lourenne in September 2475, when President Stefan Tepeu deployed the Presidential Guard to the region. Lourenne had, initially, only a limited presence in the colony, which at the time was referred simply as the "West Coast". Various economic incentives were given for Lourennois citizens to settle in the West Coast, later renamed as Vasser. Although the neighboring Lourennois colony of Orléans was developing rapidly, especially owing to Deltarian settlers, Vasser remained less developed since the dense jungles and inhospitable mountains make farmwork and other industry difficult. Zardic colonialism (2920-3346) In the year 2920 the former colonies of Lourenne were sold to the Federation of Zardugal in the Pact of Comity Between the Government of Lourenne and Zardic Federation. In the year 2968 the government of Lourenne attempted to re-assert their control over their former colonies by establishing a treaty which received no international recognition and at the time Zardic Troops were in the Federated State of Trosk holding defensive positions in an effort to ensure the war in Sekowo did not spill over into Zardic Federated States. Southern Hemisphere war (3346-3355) In 3344, as part of the Southern Hemisphere War, Indrala invaded the Federated States of Dovani, and occupied Utembo by September 3346. During Indralan occupation, the territories of South Dovani were proclaimed independent, with Utembo remaining in union with Orléans as part of the Federation of Orléans and Vasser. The Takstov peace treaty that ended the war recognized the independence of the South Dovani states, and Vasser was separated from Orléans and returned to its native name of Utembo. Independance and URU (3355-3481) On the 21st of March 3355, the former colony of Vasser was declared independent and renamed as 'The United Republic of Utembo' Utembi Crown Wars (3481-3493) The Danjuma dynasty won control off the country in 3493. Utembi Empire (3493-3821) Kingdom of Utembo (3821-) Government According to Kitembo law, the Throne (the monarch) holds supreme executive, legislative, and judiciary powers. the Throne is assisted by the Council of the Crown (advisory counsel only), to which the King can devolve certain executive powers. The judiciary power is partly assigned to The Throne and the Royal Court of Justice. The Royal Court acts as supreme court, but its decisions can be overruled by a mandate from the Throne. Legislative The Throne designs laws with advice from the Board of Ministers, which is made up by all cabinet ministers and any other people, to be determined by the Throne. Legislation can be passed by approval from the Throne. Executive The Throne is the only legal power to have the right to execute law. However, a monarch can choose to share this right with the Council of the Crown. Council of the Crown } Danjuma dynasty |Sefujelani Danjuma | |- | Igbinedion family |Mshindi Igbinedion | |- | Diya family |Baraka Diya | |- | Anenhih tribal leaders |Umoja Yar'adua | |- | Northern city masters |Shomari Okadigbo | |- | Onikulapu-Kuti family |Khalfani Onikulapu | |} Judiciary Royal Court of Justice } Danjuma dynasty |Sefujelani Danjuma | |- | Danjuma-related families |Chausike Lokavuko | |- | Abulanjawe family |Qamar Abulanjawe | |} Geography Economy Demographics Category:Utembo Category:Dovani Category:Countries